


Heaven Ain't Close In A Place Like This

by Prumery



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Jesse, M/M, PWP, for all your bottom jesse needs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7855453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prumery/pseuds/Prumery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanzo has never been good at words, and Jesse prefers to speak with his hips anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven Ain't Close In A Place Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Here's your sin!

First, and foremost, Jesse has to say that he is definitely not attracted to Hanzo’s way of speaking. 

… Okay, so maybe that’s sort of a lie. He’s more attracted to the way his lips curve underneath the slope of his words, when they spill and tell him curses.

Ridiculous cowman.

Jesse laughs, but can’t help but stare at the soft twitch at the corner of his mouth. He’d love to make the man smile more often, get him to look young. 

He is young, he’s 21 and he’s lovely. An angel on earth, with soft eyes, and sharp cheekbones. 

He’s interested mainly in his mouth. Hanzo seems to notice.

“And what do you stare at. Do I have something on my face?”

Hanzo smiles at him. A soft smile, something warm and gleeful, and so enamored. 

“I reckon I wish you did have somethin’ on your face. Mine.” He smiles softly, growing closer to Hanzo and leaning forward. He knows he’s pretty, he’s heard it times before. But he also knows that his eyes can get anything he wants.

He’s been told before that his gaze can make even the strongest man bend to his whims. Even the strongest woman to say “Please”.

Hanzo is not dettered. His face is still, but Jesse’s quick eye catches a hitch in his breath and a little twitch in his pretty eye.

Mocha. Deep mocha. 

“Cowman–”

“Ridiculous name there, partner. Wish you’d call me somethin’ else.”

“Idiot? Man child? The list can go on–”

“Mm… how about ‘mine’?” Hanzo whispers in his ear. Hanzo stills underneath him and Jesse laughs, laying on his lap and cupping his soft face. 

The skin is so nice under his calloused hands. A pampered boy. Someone who didn’t have to work in his life.

Jesse burns for Hanzo. He wants his pretty hands on him. He wants him anywhere, everywhere.

Hanzo stares at him, scoffing.

“Horny puppy.” He scrubs his hair and pushes him off his lap. Jesse feels rejection hurt him harshly, but he pushes it away and let’s out a very dramatic whine.

“Hannnzzzoooo–” He drags and scoots on the ground, wriggling. He grabs his feet and pinches his toes.

“Stop that–”

“Please?” His eyes are lustful, and he licks his lips, wiggling his legs and mewling. He’s down to begging, but this is Hanzo he’s talking about.

Once in a life time opportunity to ride him like a bronco. To make his eyes roll in his head, to give him the best blow job of his life.

Hanzo stares. He stares, and stares, and Jesse is about to call it a day and jerk off in the shower again, until Hanzo picks him up.

Just… Pick him up. Like he’s a baby.

“Fine. You have condoms, right?”

Jesse’s toes curl as Hanzo puts him in his arms bridal style, and he leans forward, taking Hanzo’s mouth in his own. He kisses him like he’s parched, like he needs his breath as a lifeline.

He could say he does.

Hanzo inhales sharply, bringing his face closer, making sure not to drop them and ruin the moment. 

Jesse’s bed is messy, but it’s warm. Thank god he decided to clean his room the day before, because really even he’d be turned off by the pizza box from a month ago still festering on his gaming console.

He kisses and bites, and gets Hanzo on his back, licking his neck and making sure to mark him. He’s had lovers before, he’s heard them from the walls, but this is different.

He’s Hanzo’s for now. For now, Jesse can belong to him, and vice versa. He can mark him up as much as he wants.

There’s a sort of thrill there. Also a want; Something more to this. He’ll deal with that later.

His hair curls over his cheeks as he bends forward, gently pressing kisses to Hanzo’s swell in his boxers. That makes a grown come from the man, and Jesse grins to himself.

He hasn’t even touched him yet. 

“And I thought you didn’t like me. I haven’t even touched you yet, and you’re already groaning.”

Hanzo responds by shoving his hips at Jesse’s face, making him laugh and sputter as it hits his lip.

“Make better use of your mouth.” He hisses, but there’s no venom. Too much lust to be angry, and really, he quite likes Jesse on his crotch like that.

Jesse likes to have sex with clothes. It’s always been a thing for him, to grasp onto something, to get stains that will never be removed. But he wants to see Hanzo. See the built arms, and soft skin. The lovely ink trailing down his arm, and from what he’s glimpsed, down his thigh too.

The thought makes him shiver.

He pulls off his pants and shirt, struggling with his boxers as Hanzo imitates him in a much neater fashion. 

“Look who’s eager now–” Hanzo smirks at Jesse, who huffs angrily and grabs a condom from the drawer, sliding it onto Hanzo’s cock, and smacking his thigh.

“You’re just playing me now, sug.”

There’s a smack on his head, but it’s not hard. Jesse whines, and Hanzo huffs angrily as it puffs out air to his cock.

“Shut up. Suck.”

Fucking masochist.

Jesse obliges and gently wraps his mouth around the tip, taking him in slowly. Softly, and as tantalizing as he can.

Hanzo groans, his eyes fluttering close and his cheeks growing redder. His chest and parts of his shoulders blushing a bit.

Cute.

Preoccupying his hands is a little bit tricky. Some men like to be touched, other times they like to just let them lay at their sides. He’s nervous about that, but suddenly Hanzo takes his hands and puts them on his chest, softly kissing the tips of his fingers and smiling.

“You look very good like that.”

Jesse pulls back with a pop, licking his lips and grinning at him. His lips are swollen from the ache of his actions, and he laughs softly.

“You just like me on your dick.”

“I may.” He whispers, moves his head to the side and let’s his inky hair fall over his tattooed shoulder. 

God he’s gorgeous.

Jesse’s breath hitches, and he stares at the man that he’s brought to his bed. He wishes for more, but Jesse has always been the type of man to get what he gets, and here’s Hanzo willing to give him this.

Whatever this is.

He straddles his waist, grabbing the lube and coating his fingers generously. Leaning a little back, he steadies himself on Hanzo’s prosthesis, and slides his fingers inside of himself. He stares at Hanzo as he does, and ignores the heat licking the inside of his chest and thighs.

Hanzo is entranced. Staring at the way Jesse stretches himself, at the way he’s here for Hanzo. 

Splayed out for him, and only him.

Many people have touched Jesse, and hell, many people have touched Hanzo. But this is new to both of them. They’re new to each other. Hanzo’s hands are so much softer than anyone else he’s had, and as Jesse slowly sinks down onto Hanzo, he’s so much warmer than anyone else.

Those softy, and long fingers trace the curve of Jesse’s spine, touching his back and his shoulder blades, wanting him close, and closer.

His lips trace the curve on Jesse’s chin and his neck, taking him in like a beautiful landscape, like a picture, like he’s a masterpiece.

Jesse’s eyes close and he sighs audibly. The tension on his shoulders and body release, and he’s licking his lips. 

Want. He wants Hanzo, he wants him to move, and he wants to get closer.

His fingers tangle into deep ink hair, and bring him closer. His lips tentative on the soft cupid bow of Hanzo’s, feeling the soft peach fuzz there.

As Hanzo pulls back and stares at Jesse with such a heavy gaze, Jesse finds that he’s something he’s never been.

Speechless.

Hanzo’s eyes burn into his being, and as he rolls his hips, Jesse sees fire burn at the back of his eyes, and he lights up like a furnace.

“Ah–” He whines and puts his fingers into his hair again, tracing his hairline, the softness of his neck, the harshness of the muscles on his shoulders.

“More–” He breathes in his ear, and Hanzo growls. Deep and low and reverberates in Jesse’s being. 

His hands are soft on his hips, rolling them and trying to keep with Jesse’s want and need. Keeping him close, not wanting to separate too much.

Desperate kisses, soft brushes of blunt nails over Jesse’s back, and fuck, Hanzo’s is good.

Jesse can’t speak. There’s so much around him, so so much. Hanzo takes him in a stride, leaves him with no breathe, but so full at the same time.

He rolls them over and Jesse’s hair halos around his face. Hanzo’s smile is warm, like bitter coffee on a cold day. His hands trace the scars on his chest, and then kisses his fingers again.

“Lovely.” He whispers into his palm, and grunts as Jesse squeezes. His hips start to move a little faster, starting to hit Jesse’s sweet spot, making noises that he’s never heard come out of Jesse.

Over, and over, and he’s close, so close–

Hanzo’s hands shake as he wraps Jesse’s face with his large palms. Kissing his sweaty forehead, whispering something in his native tongue.

It’s too quick and fast and really, he’s too far gone to translate. Jesse’s shaking, tears falling down his cheeks and meeting sweat dripping down his chin and neck.

Jesse’s resolve breaks too quickly, and there’s a shout and a moan of Hanzo’s name and butchered Spanish as Jesse finishes. His stomach has white liquid pooled on it, and his eyes are blown in relief.

Hanzo gives lazy thrusts, then grunts and puts his face against Jesse’s. His voice is deep and cooling to Jesse’s sweaty face. Deep breathes, thirsty, needing air.

Jesse wraps his arms around Hanzo, needing him close. Hanzo obliges, falling forward a little to press lazy kisses on his face.

Jesse smiles, and kisses him back softly.

“Mm… I reckon we can’t just call ourselves ‘friends’ anymore.” 

There’s a hesitance in his voice. Hanzo knows what he wants him to say.

He doesn’t say anything. Jesse almost feels his heart break.

But when he wakes up later, and Hanzo is still in his bed, holding him tight, it mends and pulses with the thoughts of tomorrow and together.

Hanzo only angrily whines and smacks him, telling him to go back to sleep.


End file.
